


Peste à Ankh-Morpork

by Parataxe



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pining, Plague, Polyamory Negotiations, Slow Burn
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parataxe/pseuds/Parataxe
Summary: Traduction de "Plague in Ankh-Morpork".Cette fic est TRES faiblement basée sur l’épidémie actuelle, j’ai d’ailleurs délibérément essayé de ne pas la rendre trop similaire. J’ai commencé à réfléchir à la façon dont Vétérini pourrait gérer cette situation et c’est devenu réalité ! C’est aussi librement inspiré par The Last Sentence, que j’adore ! (jetez-y un œil si vous ne l’avez pas déjà lue) !L'histoire prend place durant l’hiver après "le Régiment Monstrueux" (donc entre Garde de Nuit et Jeux de Nains). Edit : Cette fic sera définitivement une Vimaire/Vétérini. Les remix et les traductions sont les bienvenus, si vous voulez proposer un résultat différent du mien laissez-moi juste un commentaire et ensuite faites-vous plaisir! J'adorerais voir d'autres idées, pensez juste à mettre un lien vers mon travail :)
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari & Samuel Vimes, Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes, Sybil Ramkin/Samuel Vimes





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Plague in Ankh-Morpork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25627969) by [Dats_der_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dats_der_bunny/pseuds/Dats_der_bunny). 



# Peste à Ankh-Morpork

Note de l’auteur :

Inspiré par « The Last Sentence » de oneinspats.

C’est ma première tentative pour écrire quelque chose qui a une vraie histoire. S’il vous plait, n’hésitez pas à laisser des feedbacks, je n’ai pas encore complètement décidé où j’allais avec tout ceci (même si j’ai déjà quelques idées) – faites-moi savoir si vous avez des suggestions !

Je voulais écrire quelque chose qui montrerait Vétérini et Vimaire travailler activement ensemble, avec un respect mutuel et finalement de l’amitié (si pas plus) qui se développe graduellement.

(Allez à la fin de ce travail pour plus de notes.)

Notes de la traductrice :

Merci de lire cette traduction :) Cette fic comporte actuellement 12 chapitres et est encore en cours d’écriture. J’essaierai d’être aussi régulière que possible dans la publication, mais c’est la première fois que je me lance dans une traduction de fic « en cours ».

Bonne lecture !

## Chapitre 1 : Le corps de base est déjà assez mauvais.

Lord Vétérini soupira pour lui-même. Ce n’était pas un luxe qu’il s’autorisait souvent, mais la situation à Sto Helit était bien pire que ce qu’il avait pu anticiper. Il avait écrit quelques notes et congédié les clercs noirs, avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Il savait que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que la population d’Anhk-Morpork ne commence à succomber à la maladie, étant donné le nombre de routes commerciales qui commençaient ou finissaient dans la ville, et leur dépendance à l’égard de l’importation de nourriture, du charbon et à peu près tout ce qui était nécessaire à maintenir une ville en vie.

Il savait également qu’il y avait très peu de chances pour qu’il puisse profiter de ses habituelles quatre heures de sommeil ce soir. En fait, il suspectait que son sommeil allait devoir attendre pendant un très long moment.

-

« Mesdames et messieurs. » Lord Vétérini s’adressait au groupe réuni autour de la grande table de la Chambre des Rats. Il n’avait pas élevé la voix au-dessus des discussions, il avait juste ménagé une petite pause, certain que l’auditoire aurait arrêté de parler au moment où il serait prêt à reprendre.

Le Commissaire Vimaire était assis à l’extrémité opposée de la table, en face du Patricien. Il aimait s’asseoir là aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait, parce que cela signifiait que Vétérini, bien que grand, devait tendre légèrement le cou pour le regarder par-dessus la hache profondément enfoncée dans la table. En fait, Vimaire mettait généralement un point d’honneur à se tasser légèrement. Aujourd’hui, cependant, il prenait peu de plaisir à être assis à son siège préféré. Il avait découvert des choses, comme le font les gens du Guet, et il était inquiet.

« Je vous ai convoqué aujourd’hui afin de répondre aux rumeurs concernant une nouvelle peste qui semblerait toucher plusieurs cités proches. Je suis au regret de vous informer que la peste, de fait, existe bel et bien et qu’elle se rapproche prestement des plaines de Sto ».

Il y eut une aspiration collective. Pas un halètement, parce qu’un halètement implique une surprise. Il y eut plutôt une montée de tension palpable dans la pièce.

« Ceci dit », continua-t-il, « Les nouvelles devancent l’épidémie, grâce aux Clacs ; cependant, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant que nous ne commencions à voir apparaitre les premiers cas ici. Les transactions avec les autres cités sont inévitables. Il y a une série de problèmes qui commencent à se développer et qui pourraient facilement s’aggraver s’ils ne sont pas étouffés dans l’œuf ». Il articula les consonnes de l’expression « étouffer dans l’œuf » d’une telle manière que plusieurs personnes sursautèrent.

Son regard traversa la pièce silencieuse et finit par tomber sur le chef de la Guilde des Marchands et des Négociants, qui semblait essayer de battre en retraite dans le col de sa chemise.

Vétérini sourit aimablement. « Bien que je ne souhaite interférer en aucune manière dans les affaires de la Guilde », commença-t-il, laissant une autre pause pour les petites toux soudaines, et même quelques ricanements réprimés des plus courageux chefs de Guildes « Je suppose que la panique va bientôt s’installer. Je voudrais avoir l’assurance qu’aucun profit ne sera fait en conséquence, et que la Guilde fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour empêcher l’accumulation de nourriture et d’autres ressources essentielles. Selon mes informateurs dans les autres villes touchées, il y a eu des cas plutôt extrêmes de spéculation, qui ne seront pas répétés ici. »

Vimaire regarda avec une sorte de sympathie le petit homme ouvrir la bouche pour parler, puis la fermer judicieusement et acquiescer avec enthousiasme. Vimaire ne connaissait même pas le nom de cet homme, vu que la Guilde changeait si souvent de chef qu’ils auraient tout aussi bien pu faire installer une porte de bureau à battants.

Vétérini sourit à nouveau. « Magnifique ! Je suis si heureux que nous soyons d’accord. Mes greffiers ont préparé des chiffres plus précis, si vous voulez bien prendre contact avec Tambourinoeud après la réunion. » Il consulta quelques papiers. « Qu’y avait-il d’autre ? » dit-il, alors que les yeux bleus glacés scrutaient la pièce à la recherche de leur prochaine victime. « Ah, Monsieur Boggis. » Dit-il, comme s’il était surpris de le trouver là.

Le voleur ferma brièvement les yeux. « Monseigneur ? » dit-il, alors qu’un sourire charmant s’étalait sans risque sur son visage.

« Je pense que, compte tenu de la situation actuelle, il serait négligeant de ma part de ne pas revoir à la baisse le quota de vols autorisés que nous avions convenu pour ce trimestre ? »

Boggis déglutit. « Oui, Monseigneur ? » Dit-il en tremblant.

« Afin d’atténuer certaines des pressions exercées sur la population de la ville, puis-je suggérer une réduction temporaire de, disons, dix pourcents ? »

« D-Dix ? » Il prit une profonde respiration alors que les yeux bleus s’étrécissaient. « Nous allons, bien sûr, faire notre part pour aider pendant la crise, » dit-il, comme s’il récitait un discours. « Cependant, puis-je demander humblement une compensation financière pour nos membres ? »

Vimaire s’aperçu qu’il ressentait un respect tout neuf pour Monsieur Boggis de la Guilde des Voleurs. Un respect pour son audace, bien sûr, pas pour sa sagesse et son sens de l’auto-préservation.

Vétérini laissa le silence qui suivit se promener tranquillement dans le royaume de l’inconfort le plus total, avant de gratifier Boggis d’un sourire reptilien. « Bien sûr, Mr Boggis, vous avez parfaitement raison. Vos membres doivent, bien sûr, être payés à la hauteur de la compensation que vous estimerez appropriée. »

Le visage de Boggis s’éclaira.

« Fort heureusement, Mr Boggis, » continua Vétérini, « Monsieur Tambourinoeud a résumé ici le montant des impôts encore non perçus en provenance de la Guilde des Voleurs. Je ne suis pas comptable, mais les chiffres sont néanmoins intéressants à lire. Je suis convaincu que vous pourrez utiliser ces données à bon escient. »

C’étaient de petits moments comme celui-ci, lorsqu’il regardait le visage de Boggis se décomposer sous la réalisation de ce qui se passait, et ses yeux exorbités alors qu’il lisait les papiers de Tambourinoeud, qui rendaient les journées de Sam Vimaire tellement plus agréables.

-

L’une des lois fondamentales de l’univers est qu’après une réunion très longue et très fastidieuse, quand tout le monde désespère qu’elle prenne fin, une personne prendra inévitablement l’expression « autre chose ? » comme une invitation délicatement écrite à la main et à l’encre dorée, et prolongera ladite réunion de quinze bonnes minutes au bas mot !

Aujourd’hui, cette personne était Monsieur Biaiseux.

Vimaire n’était pas surpris. C’était généralement Monsieur Biaiseux. Il écouta le bourdonnement implacable de la voix râpeuse, laissant son esprit vagabonder en comprenant que cela allait être un monologue plutôt qu’un dialogue. Monsieur Biaiseux avait une façon de poser les questions qui frôlait l’inintelligible, revenant en arrière et changeant de direction si souvent qu’on en oubliait quelle était l’idée de base. C’était peut-être un truc d’avocat. Ou peut-être, pensa Vimaire, que Monsieur Biaiseux avait un balai enfoncé si loin dans le cul qu’on pouvait en voir les échardes quand il baillait.

En fait, Monsieur Biaiseux ne baillait pas ; ou, tout du moins, pas depuis qu’il était mort, en tout cas ; de toute façon, s’il l’avait fait, on aurait eu plus de chances de voir une mouche s’échapper de sa bouche.

Vimaire capta le regard du docteur Gazon, gardant un visage parfaitement impassible. Gazon était nouveau à ces réunions ; la peinture était pratiquement encore en train de sécher à l’hôpital libre de Lady Sybil, au coin de la Porte Goose, même si il avait parcouru un long chemin pendant que Vimaire était en Borogravie et qu’il accueillait déjà ses premiers patients. Ce n’était pas trop tôt, heureusement.

Vimaire transmis à Gazon un regard qui contenait une essence distillée de pur roulement d’yeux, tout en gardant néanmoins un visage parfaitement impassible.

Le coin de la bouche de Gazon frémit presque imperceptiblement, avant qu’il ne se tourne à nouveau vers Biaiseux avec une expression de d’intérêt polit.

-

« Commissaire Vimaire ? » Appela le Patricien, alors que les autres sortaient de la Chambre.

Merde, pensa-t-il. Il venait juste de songer qu’il s’en sortait à bon compte, cette fois. « Monseigneur ? » dit-il, avec sa voix je-parle-à-Vétérini.

« Gardez juste les choses sous contrôle, voulez-vous ? » dit Vétérini, sans regarder par-dessus les papiers disposés devant lui.

Vimaire acquiesça, puis salua. « Monseigneur » répondit-il. Rien de plus ne nécessitait d’être dit.

-

Vétérini commença son trajet vers le grenier. Ce n’était pas un processus simple. Il fallut une bonne quantité de sauts, de danses et de l’équilibre pour atteindre la porte verrouillée, derrière laquelle il trouva Léonard de Quirm. C’est-à-dire qu’il trouva une apparition vêtue d’un équipement de protection lourd qu’il supposa être Léonard de Quirm, bien que ses pensées sur la question fussent assez limitées car il consacrait la majeure partie de son attention à se cacher derrière un établi.

Une fois que le bruit se fut calmé et que tous les éclats d’obus furent encastrés en toute sécurité dans les murs, le plafond, le sol et les meubles, il leva délicatement la tête au-dessus du banc.

Léonard ôta son casque fait-main. « Ah, Monseigneur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » Demanda-t-il, comme si des fragments de sa bouilloire ne venaient pas juste de siffler au-dessus de sa tête et de se consumer derrière lui.

Vétérini pris un moment à rassembler ses pensées. « Dites-moi », finit-il par annoncer, « Auriez-vous déjà réalisé une ébauche pour une quelconque sorte d’appareil qui pourrait fournir une assistance artificielle à la respiration ? »

« Oh, oui, Monseigneur, plusieurs, en guise d’exercice intellectuel, bien sûr. Avez-vous une idée particulière en tête ? »

Vétérini offrit une prière silencieuse à toute divinité qui revendiquerait la responsabilité de Léonard[1].

L’expression « exercice intellectuel » impliquait invariablement des schémas très détaillés ; souvent avec une liste de pièces numérotées, en supposant que son esprit ne s’était pas laissé distraire par la tâche de concevoir un crayon plus efficace ou un kit mains libres pour se brosser les dents.

« Il semblerait qu’une nouvelle épidémie de peste qui se répande sur les Plaines. Elle se manifeste principalement par des symptômes respiratoires, d’après les informations que j’ai pu recueillir jusqu’à présent. »

Léonard acquiesça solennellement. Pour lui, le monde extérieur et tout ce que cela impliquait était quelque chose qui arrivait aux autres, pour la plus grande partie. En quelques occasions, il s’y était aventuré ces dernières années, mais il avait constaté que le monde était plein de gens qui tentaient d’utiliser son génie à des fins impensablement malveillantes. Il avait donc préféré, de loin, rester dans le grenier du palais du Patricien.

« Je vous ferai parvenir un rapport détaillé des symptômes » continua Vétérini.

« Bien sûr, Monseigneur, je suis sûr que je pourrai adapter certains de mes modèles existants. »

« Merci. »

Alors que le Seigneur Vétérini se tournait pour partir, Léonard le rappela.

« Oui ? »

« Je dois avoir quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser. C’est une idée que j’avais oubliée pendant des années, mais... Olala, elle doit être quelque part ici. »

Vétérini ne permit pas à son expression d’intérêt poli de fléchir, alors que Léonard fouillait dans les piles de papier, mais il se prépara mentalement à une théière qui explose, ou peut-être une grenouille mécanique.

« Ah, la voici ! » Il tendit à Vétérini une liasse de papiers, heureusement vierge de tout dessin, et remplie, à la place, de notes denses et de tableaux de données.

Vétérini parcouru la page. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent. « Êtes-vous sûr de cela ? »

Léonard acquiesça. « Les figures sur les premières pages sont moins fiables, mais vous trouverez des données plus détaillées dans les dernières pages. C’est vraiment très prometteur. »

Vétérini feuilleta les papiers. « En effet, ça l’est. » Il traversa la pièce et siffla dans le tube parlant de Léonard jusqu’aux quartiers des domestiques. « Veuillez informer le docteur Gazon qu’il a rendez-vous avec moi dans le Bureau Oblong dans les meilleurs délais. »

[1] Il n’y en avait aucune. Les dieux ne veulent rien avoir à faire avec Léonard de Quirm, ils sont toujours en train de bouder à cause des événements du Dernier Héro. Vu qu’aucun dieu ne s’était avancé pour réclamer la prière, elle avait volé autour de la ville, causant plusieurs inconvénients mineurs, tels que laisser des lunettes de toilettes relevées ou encore emmêler des lacets de chaussures. Elle atterrit finalement sur l’une des pilules de grenouille séchées de l’économe. Ce fut une après-midi mouvementée pour l’Université de l’Invisible.


	2. Le processus parallèle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel Sam Vimaire réfléchit à propos de trucs. C’est un peu ça, en fait. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais vous verrez ce que je veux dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hé ben ! ça a pris plus longtemps que prévu ! J’ai élaboré le début et la fin du chapitre, mais j’avais du mal à joindre les deux. N’hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, je suis vraiment nouvelle dans ce domaine et je ne suis jamais satisfaite à 100% du résultat ! 
> 
> J’ai décidé de mettre l’accent sur les relations au lieu de me focaliser sur les détails concernant la peste, je ne veux pas que ce soit trop politique/détaché. J’espère que l’équilibre est bon et que je ne passe pas trop de détails sous silence.

Une toute petite part de Vimaire fut légèrement soulagée quand les premières personnes commencèrent à tomber malades, même s’il ne l’admettrait jamais. Cela avait été presque ingérable d’être là et d’attendre, alors que la peur s’installait dans la ville et que les gens devenaient progressivement plus méfiants les uns envers les autres, se demandant si la peste n’était pas déjà dans la ville, cachée derrière les portes.

Il se dit, pas pour la première fois, que, au moins, quand un dragon avait cramé la cité, la vie était plus simple. Même s’il disparaissait régulièrement, ça restait un putain de gros dragon quand il apparaissait. Vous saviez toujours à quoi vous en tenir avec un putain de gros dragon.

Même le Fousi était préférable. Ils pouvaient peut-être cacher l’arme et se fondre de nouveau dans la foule, mais traquer les criminels faisait partie du boulot de flic. Cette fois, le criminel était vraiment invisible. Il laissait beaucoup d’indices, mais le poursuivre ne servirait à rien. Vous pourriez même finir par l’attraper.

Ah. Peut-être que ce n’était pas si différent du bon vieux temps, après tout, pensa Vimaire amèrement.

Il ramena son esprit vers le présent. Il évitait généralement de trop se plonger dans ses pensées quand il était dans l’antichambre du Bureau Oblong, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se fier à son cerveau pour manœuvrer correctement après avoir entendu cette putain d’horloge pendant aussi longtemps. Mais son esprit continuait d’essayer de revenir à sa conversation avec Sybil, plus tôt dans la journée, alors il le laissa errer, cette fois.

Il pouvait entendre des voix venant du bureau, mais il lui était impossible de comprendre ce qui se disait. Récemment, Vétérini semblait avoir abandonné son habitude de faire attendre ses interlocuteurs dans le simple but de les intimider (ou, dans le cas de Vimaire, dans celui de l’énerver), ce que Vimaire trouvait particulièrement effrayant. Il avait envie que les choses reviennent à la normale.

Heureusement, Vétérini avait aussi suspendu les prochaines réunions du Guet. Des revirements et des chemins détournés, pensa Vimaire, alors qu’il regardait Tambourinoeud raccompagner Mustrum Ridculle et Cogite Stibbon hors du bureau. Vimaire se leva et leur fit un signe de la tête, puis se dirigea vers sa place habituelle devant le bureau de Vétérini.

« Ah, Commissaire, » dit Vétérini sans regarder par-dessus ses papiers. Il terminait d’écrire quelques notes à propos de la réunion précédente. « Je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps, il y a seulement quelques sujets dont nous devons discuter. »

« Monseigneur », dit Vimaire. C’était en général une réponse plutôt prudente.

Vétérini posa son stylo et soutint le regard de Vimaire pendant quelques instants. « Hé bien, voyons... »

Si Cogite Stibbon était premier de classe en Magie Appliquée Importune, Vimaire était premier de classe en Traitement Simultané Importun[1]. Il était maitre en la matière. Et en première place de la liste des conversations auxquelles il ne fallait surtout pas appliquer de traitement simultané, on trouvait n’importe laquelle impliquant le Patricien d’Ankh-Morpork.

Vétérini regardait l’expression figée de Vimaire avec fascination. Sybil lui avait mentionné qu’il était capable de faire cela, mais il n’avait jamais pu le constater en personne auparavant.

Il essaya, à titre expérimental, un Levé de SourcilÓ. Hé bien, il y avait peu de chances que cela fonctionne, Vimaire ne le regardait même pas directement.

« ... Et nous pensons que les morts-vivants sont immunisés contre cette maladie, étant donné que le pire est, sans aucun doute, déjà arrivé pour eux. Vous serez par conséquent ravi d’apprendre que j’ai trouvé vingt recrues vampires pour le Guet. »

« Monseigneur, » répondit automatiquement Vimaire.

Vétérini regarda les petits rouages rouillés commencer à tourner, puis les plus gros rouages se mirent en action, déclenchant finalement une réponse.

« Quoi ?! Des vampires ?! » Il baissa les yeux vers l’expression amusée de Vétérini et se raidit. « Pardon, Monseigneur, » grogna-t-il.

Vétérini laissa une petite pause. « Tout va bien, Commissaire. Je suis sûr que vous avez beaucoup à penser. » Il y avait juste un soupçon d’avertissement dans sa voix. « Il y a une dernière chose, cependant. Je me demande si vous seriez assez aimable pour permettre à la ville d’utiliser les propriétés vacantes que vous possédez ? Nous devons préparer des hôpitaux supplémentaires et, en fin de compte, des morgues. »

Vimaire haussa les épaules. Il y avait pensé lui-même récemment. « Sybil aura une meilleure idée que moi de ceux qui vous seront utiles. Je n’ai même pas visité certains. En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez utiliser tous ceux qui vous sembleront nécessaires. » Il ne poussa pas sa chance jusqu’à ajouter : pourquoi s’arrêter aux propriétés vacantes ? Pourquoi ne pas utiliser la Guilde des Assassins aussi ? Non, je vous en prie, j’insiste. Ce serait avec plaisir !

« C’est très gentil à vous, je vais faire passer un message à Lady Sybil. J’espère qu’elle va bien ? » s’enquit Vétérini.

Vimaire ferma les yeux. Il avait en général un stock varié de réponses fades à cette question sur le bout de la langue, mais elles l’abandonnèrent, ne laissant qu’une honnêteté totale dans leur sillage.

« J’ai essayé de la convaincre d’emmener le jeune Sam à la campagne. » Sa voix était stable et contrôlée, mais semblait cassée. « Elle a refusé de quitter la ville. Je ne peux pas supporter l’idée de... » Sa voix dérailla alors qu’il cherchait les mots pour décrire l’impensable.

« De leur amener la maladie dans votre maison ? » Vétérini finit la phrase pour lui, doucement et précautionneusement.

Vimaire acquiesçât, le visage gris.

Le Patricien croisa ses doigts sous son menton et pesa les options qui s’offraient à lui. Puis il posa les deux mains à plat sur le bureau.

« Commissaire Vimaire, je crois que vos hommes vont avoir besoin de renforts étant donné la progression de la peste ; par conséquent, à compter d’aujourd’hui, je vais assigner une partie des Gardes du Palais au Guet Municipal. Je vous nomme également responsable, en personne, de ma sécurité pendant toute la durée de cette crise. Vous devriez retourner chez vous récupérer vos effets personnels mais vous serez subséquemment logé dans l’une des chambres du Palais. »

Momentanément sous le choc, Vimaire rompit ses habitudes et rencontra le regard de Vétérini. Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir le poids d’un million de vies sur ses épaules. Il n’était pas étranger, lui-même, aux lourds fardeaux, mais les décisions de vie ou de mort qu’il devait prendre étaient généralement impulsives, pas décidées de sang-froid.

Et pourtant, Vétérini était là, protégeant Vimaire et sa famille. Il voulut, instinctivement, résister et combattre l’ordre, mais ce n’était pas le genre de bataille qui impliquait le personnel d’un côté et l’important de l’autre.

Vétérini poursuivit, « Vous continuerez à diriger le Guet Municipal depuis la Place de Pseudopolis et vous travaillerez, avec vos hommes, à maintenir la paix dans la ville. Cependant, vous aurez à déléguer certaines de vos responsabilités à vos officiers afin de pouvoir accomplir vos tâches ici. »

Vétérini attendit pendant un moment, puis s’éclaircit la gorge. Vimaire réalisa tardivement qu’il devait le fixer depuis un certain temps. Il déplaça son poids et retrouva le point sur le mur, trente centimètres au-dessus et quinze centimètres à gauche de la tête de Vétérini. Il salua, puis ajouta « Monseigneur », pour faire bonne mesure.

« Était-ce un ‘oui, Monseigneur’ ou un « non, Monseigneur’ ? » Demanda Vétérini.

A l’insu de sa réflexion la plus avisée, Vimaire répondit « C’était un ‘merci, Monseigneur’. »

Le Seigneur Vétérini, le maitre du silence gênant, cilla. Pour une fois, il était perdu ; très peu de gens l’avaient remercié. Vimaire ouvrit la bouche pour combler le silence, mais Vétérini leva la main. « Je suis certain que vous avez beaucoup de choses à organiser. Ne me laissez pas vous retenir plus longtemps. »

Alors qu’il atteignait la porte, Vimaire savait que ce qu’il était sur le point de dire était une mauvaise idée, mais il se sentait ivre d’émotion brute et ne fut pas capable de se retenir. « Mais vous allez me retenir, Monseigneur. N’est-ce pas là tout l’intérêt ? »

« Oui, vous avez tout à fait raison, Vimaire. Très drôle. » Dit-il avec lassitude, même s’il y avait une légère lueur dans son œil, si on savait où regarder. Il ajouta « Transmettez mes meilleurs sentiments à Lady Sybil. Assurez-vous de lui dire que c’est moi qui vous ai ordonné de rester ici. »

Vimaire ne se retourna pas, il hocha simplement la tête, avant d’ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le couloir.

Vétérini écouta des portes lointaines s’ouvrir et se fermer, et des pas disparaitre dans les étages inférieurs. Il laissa s’échapper un soupir qu’il n’avait pas remarqué avoir retenu. Il n’avait pas été tout à fait sûr de la réaction à attendre de la part de Vimaire, mais il ne s’était absolument pas préparé à de la gratitude. A un coup dans le mur extérieur, certainement. Cela aurait presque été préférable. Presque.

[1] Lisez “Le Cinquième Éléphant pour plus d’informations sur le traitement simultané.


	3. Le sol de la chambre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dans lequel on réfléchit à la formation des Clercs Noirs, des coûts des travaux de plâtrage et de l’éducation du Seigneur Vétérini. Entre autres...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, regardez, quelqu’un a laissé trainer un chapitre... *s’en va à reculons comme Chicard Chique.*

Vétérini ne fut donc pas du tout surpris quand il entendit un bruit sourd et lointain plus tard dans la soirée. Il caressa brièvement l’idée d’envoyer un clerc pour s’en charger, mais se ravisa finalement. Il termina la phrase qu’il était en train d’écrire et se leva, prit sa canne et se dirigea vers le couloir.

Les Clercs Noirs (qui n’existaient pas, bien sûr) disposaient chacun d’un ensemble de compétences hautement spécialisées et d’une formation impeccable. Malheureusement, la formation consistant à gérer Vimaire n’était pas incluse dans le cursus. Un sourire s’invita sur son visage à la pensée de ses employés, assis à des rangées de petits bureaux de classe devant un tableau noir, pour un tel cours.

Une fois son sourire dissimulé, il frappa à la porte. L’absence de réponse n’était pas vraiment surprenant, alors il poussa doucement le battant. Il trouva Vimaire assis par terre à l’autre bout de la pièce, le dos contre le mur et la tête dans les mains. Vétérini scruta la pièce jusqu’à trouver le trou dans le mur près de la porte. Il passa brièvement ses doigts dessus, se remémorant que Vimaire se laissait tellement souvent aller à ce genre de débordements qu’il avait négocié un contrat à long terme avec la Guilde des Plâtriers, car les frais pour des interventions à l’unité devenaient trop élevés. Il traversa la pièce pour se tenir devant Vimaire.

L’amitié entre Lady Sybil et le Seigneur Vétérini était de notoriété publique dans la ville. Tout du moins, c’était de notoriété publique dans les quartiers les plus huppés d’Ankh. Ce n’était probablement pas si intéressant si vous étiez un habitant moyen, disons, des Ombres. Cependant, même ceux qui connaissaient au mieux les tendances idiosyncratiques du Patricien auraient été surpris de savoir qu’il avait aussi un faible pour Sam Vimaire.

Le plus surpris de tous aurait été Sam Vimaire lui-même. Il leva la tête, puis gémit en voyant qui se tenait devant lui, et se couvrit le visage de ses mains à nouveau. Il avait à peine enregistré le bruit des pas, puisque le sang rugissait encore à ses oreilles, mais il aurait dû remarquer le cliquetis de la canne.

Il laissa ses mains glisser sur son visage, vers le sol. « Si vous êtes sur le point de dire quelque chose de raisonnable, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, ça n’a pas été une bonne nuit. » Puis il se reprit et ajouta « Monseigneur. »

« Lady Sybil n’a pas bien pris la nouvelle ? »

Vimaire leva la tête à nouveau pour regarder Vétérini, luttant contre son instinct de répondre quelque chose de sarcastique. Finalement, il secoua juste la tête. « L’inverse, en fait, elle a à peine dit un mot. »

« Ah, » dit Vétérini, qui n’ajouta pas « et cela vous fait sentir encore plus coupable, n’est-ce pas ? ». A la place, il s’appuya lourdement sur sa canne en s’abaissant pour s’asseoir sur le sol à côté de Vimaire, laissant une distance soigneusement calculée entre eux. « j’allais simplement proposer de jeter un coup d’œil à cette main, Commissaire, » dit-il, dégageant bien plus d’élégance qu’aucun homme dans la cinquantaine n’aurait normalement le droit de faire en étant assis par terre, les jambes croisées.

Vimaire baissa les yeux vers sa main ensanglantée, puis les ferma en laissant sa tête rouler contre le mur, levée vers le plafond. « Ah, vous êtes aussi médecin, n’est-ce pas ? »

« He bien, en fait, je le suis, si vous voulez vraiment le savoir. »

Vimaire rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment, Monseigneur ? »

Le Patricien acquiesça. « Oui. Docteur en Médecine et Pathologie Appliquée. Entre autres choses ». He bien, pensa-t-il, Vimaire semblait vouloir parler, et ne voulait surtout pas parler de Sybil. Vétérini n’aimait généralement pas que les gens sachent exactement quelles qualifications il avait acquises à la Guilde des Assassins, mais les deux hommes n’étaient pas vraiment doués pour les bavardages insignifiants, et c’était un sujet qui en valait bien un autre.

Vimaire plissa les yeux. « Quoi, par exemple ? »

« Hé bien, si vous voulez la liste complète, je suis docteur en musique, en théologie, j’ai une maitrise en assassinat, en opportunité politique, en science alchimique, je suis membre de l’Institut de danse et de déportation, bachelier en sciences de l’inhumation » il fit un petit sourire à Vimaire, « et j’ai un diplôme en éducation physique. »[1]

Vimaire s’en décrocha presque la mâchoire. « _En éducation physique ?_ »

Vétérini sourit pour lui-même. « Quelqu’un, semblerait-il, m’a inscrit au programme pour plaisanter. J’ai toujours supposé qu’il s’agissait de Downey. Il a dû être plutôt décontenancé quand j’ai tout de même assisté aux cours, et sans doute encore plus quand j’ai terminé le cursus. » [2]

Les deux sourcils de Vimaire s’élevèrent. « _Le seigneur Downey_ ? »

Vétérini acquiesçât et sourit. « Effectivement. Nonobstant, j’apprécierais que nous n’approfondissions pas cette conversation. »

Vimaire acquiesçât et lui fit un simulacre de salut. Fort heureusement, il conservait assez d’instinct de préservation pour ne pas ajouter « ce qui se passe sur le sol de la chambre reste sur le sol de la chambre » ou quelque chose de similaire, ce qui était honteux, parce que c’était une putain de bonne réplique.

D’ailleurs, maintenant qu’il y pensait, il était à peu près certain qu’il aurait pu s’en sortir avec un lot assez minime de conséquences. Vétérini était le tyran le plus tolérant et indulgent de l’histoire mondiale. Il aurait probablement porté sa main à sa bouche très rapidement ou se serait peut-être retourné.

Vimaire commença à se demander ce qu’il faudrait pour faire rire le Patricien. Pas un ricanement étouffé ou un sourire dissimulé, mais un rire sincère.

Il commença à se demander pourquoi il se demandait cela.

Puis il se morigéna pour avoir laissé le silence s’installer entre eux.

Vétérini aussi. Il détestait les moments comme ceux-ci, alors c’était tout aussi bien s’ils étaient rares. Il n’était pas suffisamment insensible pour incarner Le Patricien, mais il avait aussi peur d’être simplement Havelock. Havelock était vulnérable. Havelock avait des faiblesses et des défauts. On ne pouvait pas toujours faire confiance à Havelock pour garder le contrôle.

Et Havelock avait un cœur, et les cœurs pouvaient être brisés. Et cela, il l’avait juré, n’arriverait plus jamais.

Il avait appris à traiter Havelock et le Patricien comme deux personnes différentes, pour le bien de sa propre santé mentale. Bien sûr, ces deux entités n’étaient rien de plus que des noms, et « Havelock » ne lui semblait même pas si intime, étant donné que d’autres utilisaient souvent ce nom, par exemple le seigneur Rouille, et bien souvent pour obtenir des choses de lui.

Il se blinda. « Pour ce que cela vaut, Commissaire, je suis désolé. » Dit-il, détournant les yeux de Vimaire et observant, apparemment, le tapis au milieu de la pièce en détail.

« Vous êtes désolé, Monseigneur ? Pourquoi ? » Demanda Vimaire, se sentant soudain inexplicablement paniqué.

Vétérini prit une profonde inspiration. « Il y a eu toute cette affaire de voyage dans le temps en Mai dernier, et vous n’êtes revenu que pour partir en Borogravie il y a seulement quelques semaines. » Il changea presque imperceptiblement de position. Il n’avait tout simplement pas le vocabulaire adapté pour ce genre de conversation, malgré toute son éducation. « Je suis... conscient que vous auriez pu prendre votre retraite en épousant Lady Sybil », il remarqua la façon dont Vimaire se raidit, mais il enchaina, « Vous avez tous les deux beaucoup sacrifié pour la ville et vous continuez à le faire maintenant. Je vous en suis reconnaissant, Commissaire. »

Hé bien, pensa Vétérini, voici la pire expression de gratitude que l’humanité ait jamais eu le malheur de produire.

Puis, Sam Vimaire le surprit à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez m’appeler Sam, Monseigneur. Si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr. »

Après un moment d’hésitation, il dit : « Alors je pense que nous ferions mieux de nous passer des ‘Monseigneur’, n’est-ce pas ? En dehors du bureau, si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr. »

Vimaire lui rendit un sourire narquois.

Vétérini lui tendit la main. « Havelock », dit-il.

Vimaire prit la main offerte et la serra, avec un signe de tête.

Puis Vétérini se leva, encore une fois beaucoup plus gracieusement que ne le permettaient les lois de la physique (et du vieillissement), et quitta la pièce sans un autre mot.

Hé bien, pensa Vimaire, il n’a même pas regardé ma main, finalement.

Puis il pensa : Havelock. Salaud.

[1] Tout ceci est complètement vrai, selon « l’annuaire et le journal de la Guilde des Assassins 2000 » (via Wikipedia).

[2] J’ai cependant inventé cette partie. J’ai pensé que cette explication est aussi pertinente que n’importe quelle autre, et qu’elle est certainement vraie dans cette jambe de pantalon précise.


	4. le rôle du café dans les cas de négociation avec Havelock Vétérini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vimaire se sent d’humeur introspective dans ce chapitre, et qui suis-je pour argumenter ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je promets que l’intrigue va avancer bientôt ! J’ai en fait fini ce chapitre plus tard que ce que j’avais prévu parce que j’ai été distraite par des idées pour d’autres chapitres.

Vimaire se réveilla vers 7 heures du matin et jura. Après presque 30 ans de rondes de nuit, il savait qu’il ne s’habituerait jamais à cette façon inversée de vivre, dormir pendant les heures d’obscurité et se réveiller au matin. De plus, il y avait quelque chose dans le fait d’être accueilli par le soleil et le chant des oiseaux (ce qui était peu probable mais pas totalement inconnu à Ankh-Morpork) qui l’offensait. Ca ne faisait que susciter des attentes irréalistes pour le reste de la journée.

Il soupira tout en s’extrayant du lit afin de se rendre raisonnablement présentable. La pièce était froide, les grandes vitres laissaient s’échapper la chaleur de la pièce, ce qui convenait parfaitement à Vimaire, tout comme l’absence de majordome. Vimaire respectait et appréciait Villequin, mais il appréciait se raser lui-même sans rencontrer de regard de désapprobation dans le miroir. Il était aussi ravi d’avoir dû quitter l’Avenue Scoune en urgence et de n’avoir eu le temps d’emporter que ses vêtements favoris (et donc les plus délabrés) ainsi que son précieux plastron bosselé. Sybil s’en rendrait probablement vite compte et lui ferait envoyer de meilleurs habits au plus vite. Mais pour l’instant, il savourait le sentiment de nouveauté, avant de s’aventurer dans le corridor en quête du petit déjeuner.

Il n’était pas familier de l’aménagement du Palais. Très peu de gens l’étaient, bien sûr, mais quand le Patricien avait été empoisonné environ trois ans plus tôt, on lui avait montré la petite salle à manger du cinquième étage que Vétérini fréquentait quand il ne prenait pas ses repas dans son bureau. Vimaire espérait que le Patricien serait déjà au travail à 7 heures du matin. Ce ne serait pas surprenant, et il était bien trop compliqué d’affronter Havelock Vétérini de si bonne heure.

Quand il trouva Vétérini à table avec un exemplaire du Times et une tasse de thé, il se contint plutôt bien. Il ne jura pas et ne roula même pas des yeux.

« Ah, bonjour Commissaire, » dit joyeusement Vétérini, sans lever les yeux du journal.

Hé bien, pensa Vimaire, au moins cela réglait la question du choix Havelock/Monseigneur. « ‘Jour, Monseigneur, » dit-il. Il était prêt à admettre, à contrecœur, que c’était bien le jour, mais l’éventualité que celui-ci soit bon allait à l’encontre de toutes les preuves.

Vétérini replia le journal et fixa l’horloge. « Hé bien, il est déjà si tard ? Je devrais vraiment retourner au bureau, » dit-il en se levant. Il fit un geste vers la table. « Faites comme chez vous. »

Vimaire s’assit pendant que Vétérini se dirigeait vers la porte. D’accord, pensa-t-il, ça aurait pu être bien plus embarrassant après la discussion de la veille.

Vétérini se retourna alors qu’il atteignait la porte. « Oh, à propos, j’ai reçu un message de Lady Sybil concernant les propriétés vacantes. Elle m’a également donné des instructions plutôt strictes concernant votre consommation de fruits et légumes frais pendant votre séjour ici. Le bacon, j’en ai bien peur, n’était pas à l’ordre du jour. » Il sourit joyeusement, puis descendit le couloir menant à son bureau.

Vimaire grogna. Il n’allait pas le laisser tranquille avec ça. Vétérini ne remettrait jamais cette conversation sur la table, il en était presque certain, mais il saurait que Vimaire savait qu’il savait. Maintenant qu’il y réfléchissait, Sybil savait que Vétérini savait que Vimaire savait que Vétérini savait.

Et ça, décida Vimaire, c’était beaucoup trop de savoir pour un cerveau qui n’avait pas encore été irrigué par le café !

*****

Vétérini souriait quand il s’assit derrière son bureau, de retour au travail. Il y eu de petits coups à la porte, et Tambourinoeud entra, avec une tasse de thé.

« Ah, merci Tambourinoeud, » dit-il alors que le secrétaire déposait la tasse devant lui et rangeait le plateau.

Tambourinoeud marqua une pause devant la porte. « Êtes-vous sûr que tout va bien, Monseigneur ? Habituellement, vous ne prenez pas une pause aussi tôt dans la journée, vous n’êtes au travail que depuis quatre heures trente ».

Vétérini sourit encore. « Je vais bien, merci Tambourinoeud, je transmettais simplement un message au Commissaire Vimaire. »

« Oh, j’aurais pu m’en charger, Monseigneur - » Il s’arrêta en surprenant l’expression de Vétérini. « Oh, je vois, » dit-il avec une petite étincelle dans l’œil. Le sens de l’humour du seigneur Vétérini était difficile à appréhender pour la plupart des gens, principalement parce qu’il y avait très peu de signes qu’il avait trouvé quelque chose amusant au premier abord. Mais il y avait de petits indices.

*****

Pendant qu’il mangeait, il vint à l’esprit de Vimaire l’idée qu’il n’était pas tout à fait sûr de ce que le Patricien attendait de lui. Pour autant qu’il sache, les gardes du palais étaient toujours là ; il décida donc de se rendre au Guet des Orfèvres comme d’habitude et de revenir au palais pour son briefing prévu à 11 heures.

Il mit sa cape, le temps hivernal commençait déjà à prendre de l’ampleur et le vent était rude. Il laissa ses pieds le guider vers le Pont d’Airain. Lorsque Vimaire avait cette expression particulièrement préoccupée sur le visage, la plupart des gens avait appris à s’écarter de son chemin ; son train de pensée était donc presque toujours ininterrompu.

Comment pouvait-il protéger ses hommes ? Hé bien, il avait déjà plusieurs idées sur le sujet. Il avait établi des rotations afin de jumeler des agents humains avec ceux d’autres espèces pour limiter les contacts avec d’autres humains, et il avait rédigé des instructions strictes, suivant les conseils du docteur Gazon, pour les gardiens de cellules afin de minimiser la contamination croisée avec les prisonniers.

D’une certaine manière, cependant, les protéger de la peste était presque devenu une occupation secondaire. Ce qui le maintenait éveillé la nuit, c’était de trouver un moyen d’empêcher les crétins de voir dans la crise une opportunité pour le pillage et les émeutes, de ne voir les flics que comme un uniforme sur pattes avec une cible dans le dos. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas particulièrement inhabituel, on était à Ankh-Morpork, après tout. Mais cette fois, cela semblait différent.

L’autre problème était qu’il voyait où les choses étaient en train d’aller. Ankh-Morpork fonctionnait, c’est vrai, mais à quel point était-on proche du désastre quand on se penchait vraiment sur la question ? Vétérini faisait marcher la ville sur une corde raide, ce qui était très bien, jusqu’à ce que le funambule décide de regarder le sol loin en dessous, ou qu’il ne commence à se demander comment il était physiquement possible de tenir comme cela en équilibre, et qu’il perde sa concentration. Ou peut-être qu’il ait la brillante idée de faire demi-tour pour qu’ils puissent revenir par où ils étaient venus. Ce n’était en aucun cas l’un des endroits les plus stables du disque, et c’est pourquoi la capacité de Vétérini d’apporter de la stabilité et de la continuité était si attrayante, ou plutôt pourquoi elle était tolérée.

La réaction instinctive de Vimaire aurait été de réduire prioritairement le nombre d’officiers humains en patrouille, et de les placer à la surveillance des prisons ou derrière un bureau, où il aurait pu les surveiller. Mais le problème avec cette idée, c’était que lorsque les gens cesseraient de voir des agents humains dans les rues, ils commenceraient aussitôt à répandre des théories du complot. Tout à coup, il leur semblerait que les autres espèces s’en sortaient plutôt bien, avec cette histoire de peste ! N’aurait-elle pas été concoctée par les nains, quelque part dans un laboratoire ? C’était bien possible, avec ces petits voyous rusés ! Et les trolls ne la propageaient-elle pas ? Tout le monde savait qu’ils n’étaient pas hygiéniques ! Ou n’était-ce pas la volonté d’Om ou de Io l’Aveugle ou d’Offler ou de n’importe quel autre dieu pour avoir donné la parole aux golems et les avoir laissé penser qu’ils étaient des citoyens d’Ankh-Morpork ? Les prêtres avaient dit que c’était du blasphème depuis le début !

Bien sûr, des théories similaires couvaient déjà doucement, mais l’opportunité de les faire surgir à la lumière du jour ne devait pas être donnée par le Guet Municipal ! Combien de temps faudrait-il avant que le premier idiot venu traine une caisse sur la place Sator pour s’y tenir debout et déclarer qu’il y avait une solution évidente sous leur nez ? En présence d’une grande foule, debout, côte à côte, la maladie se répandrait comme une trainée de poudre. Et combien de gens croiraient ce que l’idiot susmentionné avait dit ?

Beaucoup trop, pensa Vimaire, alors qu’il arrivait au Guet.

Il ouvrit la porte. Les petits bruits de fond s’estompèrent et des visages expectatifs se tournèrent vers lui.

Merde.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu, je suis ravie que vous ayez atteint ce stade! J'adorerais lire autant de commentaires que possible!


End file.
